


Like We Chased The Light And His Love Prevailed

by LaynaVile



Series: Tell Me How Did We Get Here, And Where The Fuck Do We Go Now? [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Daddy Kink - I don't feel right tagging daddy kink when the word daddy is only used once, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Probably ooc characters--sorry, Suspected Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: Tony has been busy a lot, not home often and their relationship is nearly non-existent, but why? Peter has his suspicions, but is he right?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tell Me How Did We Get Here, And Where The Fuck Do We Go Now? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815421
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Like We Chased The Light And His Love Prevailed

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a, as of now, three-part series I'm working on. I saw a post on Tumblr that said Possessive!Tony is done too often, how about Possessive!Peter and that turned into Possessive/Jealous/Insecure!Peter.  
> Part one deals with Tony's relationship with Harley.  
> Part two will deal with Tony's relationship with Bruce.  
> And Part three will deal with Tony's relationship with everyone.  
> I apologize it's so short--I could've written more for sure, but I never intended for any of these to be very long, I'll admit now that Part two is the one I originally wanted to write so it will probably be longer than the rest--sorry.  
> Title comes from Despicable by grandson  
> Additionally 99.9% of this was written after being awake for about sixteen hours and running on three monster energy drinks🙃

"Tony?" Peter speaks softly as he nuzzles into Tony's neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the warm skin of Tony's throat.  
  
"What can I do for ya, sweetheart?" Tony leans his head against Peter's and wraps his arm around him, to keep him close.  
  
"You're mine, right? All mine?"  
  
Peter's lips against his skin are a distraction--Tony tries to focus. "All yours, honey, I promise."  
  
"No one else?" Peter murmurs, his face is pressed so tightly into Tony's neck that he almost misses the words that are spoken.  
  
"Never, Pete."  
  
"I'm enough?" Peter sniffles against his neck, Tony immediately pulls back to look at him.  
  
"You have been and will always be enough for me. Where is all of this coming from, honey?"  
  
"Nothing, just forget it." There are tears in his eyes, that is all Tony can focus on. Tony places his hand on Peter's jaw, cradling his face, gently stroking his cheek‐-attempting to soothe him of some hurt that Tony doesn't understand.  
  
"Honey, I can't do that. Talk to me, tell me what's wrong, why are you afraid that you aren't enough for me?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too, but don't try to avoid the subject. You wouldn't have brought it up if it wasn't on your mind."  
  
“You’re not,” Peter swallows harshly--loud enough that Tony can hear it. “Getting sick of me or anything, are you?”  
  
“Sick of you? Never. Where would you get that idea?”  
  
“You’ve just…” Peter’s sentence trails off--unfinished.  
  
“Just what? Peter, please talk to me, tell me what’s going on in your head, I can’t make it better if I don’t know what’s wrong--what I did.”  
  
“You didn’t do anything… that’s the problem.” Peter’s voice gets quieter as he speaks, he won’t look Tony in the eye now.  
  
“I didn’t do anything? What didn’t I do?” Tony can’t help the confusion, he hasn’t forgotten any special anniversaries or birthdays, if anything had been coming up FRIDAY would’ve told him.  
  
“Just forget I said anything, I love you, okay?”  
  
“Again, I love you too, but you need to stop avoiding whatever it is that you want to say, I obviously did something or _didn’t_ do something and I don’t even know what.” Tony tries not to get angry, but clearly Peter is hurting because of something and he won’t talk about it.  
  
“You promise you aren’t going to leave?”  
  
“Leave? Peter, why would I be leaving? And where exactly would I be going?”  
  
Peter’s full-on crying--Tony’s fingers and palm are wet, tears falling freely and nose dripping, eyes closed tight, “W-w-w-with him.”  
  
“With who? Who is ‘him’?”  
  
Peter pulls away from Tony’s hand on his face and shakes his head, “You know who.”  
  
“Peter, please, you need to calm down and talk to me. Who do you think I’m leaving with? And why?”  
  
“H-Ha-Harley.”  
  
“Harley? Why would I be going anywhere with him? I’m not understanding, and what didn’t I do, that involves Harley?”  
  
Peter sobs silently, not speaking for a long time. Tony waits not quite patiently but not entirely impatiently, he’s trying to figure this all out.  
  
Finally, Peter speaks--his face is still wet with tears and snot and his breathing is still stuttery, but he speaks and Tony’s heart sinks to his stomach making him want to throw up. “We should break up.”  
  
“Break up? What? What are you talking about? Peter, please, don’t,”  
  
“Don’t act so surprised, did you think that, I don’t know, did you think I would just let you continue cheating? Or that I’d want to participate?”  
  
“Cheating? I am not cheating on you, I would never. And I’m certainly not cheating with _Harley_ .”  
  
“I bet you told Pepper the same thing. I get it, you got bored or maybe you thought you could have both, but I won’t do that.”  
  
“Told Pepper? Peter, what the fuck are you talking about? I am not cheating on you.”  
  
“Tony, I’m not stupid, I know when we first hooked up, you were still with Pepper. You told me you were going to divorce her, but you hadn’t even talked to your lawyer at that point, she was still your wife. You cheated on her with me, I guess it’s fitting that you cheated on me too.”  
  
“Are you not listening to me at all? I am not, nor would I ever, cheat on you. Yes, I was still married to Pepper and I hadn’t spoken to a lawyer yet when we first had sex, but Pepper and I had already been discussing how we would split things like SI and custody of Morgan when we divorced--it was already in motion even if lawyers weren’t involved. It wasn’t cheating, Pepper and I had been done way before you and I happened. I don’t know where you got the idea that I’m cheating on you, and with Harley. Peter, Harley is like my son, I would never--could never think of him like that.”  
  
“Could’ve fooled me, you’ve been spending all your time with him, missing our movie nights, and not,” Peter sniffles, “Not being home ever and making me go to bed alone, Tony, we haven’t had sex in over a month.”  
  
“Fuck.” Tony doesn’t understand, how could he have missed movie nights? Haven’t had sex in over a month, how? Had he really been that preoccupied? “I’m so sorry.”  
  
“Sorry? That’s it? You’re sorry?”  
  
“You know how I get--I didn’t realize--I’m so sorry.”  
  
“Yeah, I do know how you get, I do know. I should’ve expected it, honestly. Tony Stark staying interested in me for the rest of his life? No, I was stupid to think that.”  
  
“No, Peter, never. You are not stupid. And I am still interested in you, I love you, I will always love you. I just got so caught up I didn’t realize--I’m the stupid one.”  
  
“It’s okay, I’ll uh, I’ll move out before the weekend comes, you can have Harley all moved in before it's even Monday.”  
  
“If that’s what you want, I won’t stop you. Harley won’t be moving in here though, no one is going to take your place. Peter, you have to listen to me, please, I am not cheating on you with Harley. I’ve been helping him, he wants to start his own tech company, he needs help, investors, advice, and help with finding a building to rent. I swear to you Peter, that’s all that’s been happening. I told you, Harley is like a son to me, I would never, I wanted to help him out, he’s so smart and wants to be successful, I was just trying to help him the way he helped me.”  
  
“You, you really aren’t cheating?”  
  
Tony takes Peter’s hand into his, “I promise you, I am not cheating on you. I could never hurt you like that. Peter, you know how I get when I’m focused on something--I forget to sleep most of the time, I ignore everyone, I seclude myself, you have no idea how many times Pepper or Rhodey found me passed out in the lab after working for four days straight running on coffee and nothing else. Peter, I am so fucking sorry that I hurt you--that I made you feel like you weren’t good enough, you are always enough for me.” Tears well up in his eyes as he speaks. “I-if you want to break up, I’ll let you go. But, baby, please just don’t--don’t leave me. I am a shitty boyfriend, and you’re right, I did cheat on Pepper--I did, we were talking about getting divorced but weren’t, but Peter I would do it again, and again if it meant I got to be with the person I truly love.”  
  
Peter pulls Tony into a hug, both of them crying, “I just missed you so much. I’m sorry for overreacting.” Peter’s voice is soft in Tony’s ear.  
  
“No, Peter, you don’t have to apologize for anything, I understand where you’re coming from, I get it, I do. You were scared and sad and alone and thinking up all kinds of reasons why I wasn’t around. I’m so sorry, I should’ve told you, I thought I did.” Peter is clinging to Tony, squeezing tightly, and Tony hopes that he never let’s go.  
  
“Mine, **mine** , _mine_.”  
  
Tony smiles into Peter’s shoulder.  
  
“Tonyyy,” Peter whines softly, “You’re really mine, right? All mine?”  
  
“All yours, honey. I promise, all yours.”  
  
Peter pulls back from the hug and presses his lips to Tony’s, kiss quickly deepening, tongues gliding together, soft sounds coming from both of them.  
  
Peter breaks the kiss, “Take me to bed, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it.  
> When I originally asked some people for suggestions as to who Tony could be cheating with--and I originally was going to write it as Tony was cheating--I was suggested Harley, and I immediately liked the idea and wanted to give it a go, but then when I started to write it I realized quickly that I couldn't bring myself to write about Tony being intimate with Harley so it changed and became this.  
> I've been trying to challenge myself to write something without daddy kink in it, but I don't know if I can, it's like my top kink and I can't help but add it to everything.  
> If you want to discuss the story or anything else feel free to send me an ask or message on [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/)


End file.
